


All of the stars

by Ronwu



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个老老实实的太空狗的恋爱故事，其实也不是很老实。<br/>会有些肉段的描写，到时候看情况改分级。不要抱太大希望。<br/>标题其实是黄老板的歌啦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文献给我亲爱的Nigel. 至于破锅烂盖那一对儿，祝你们天长地久，我们加利福尼亚见，愿你们在罗马尼亚嗑药嗑到肾衰竭。

01.

很多年过去，Nigel在开车经过洲际公路旁的那座加油站的时候，依旧会想起自己第一次见到Adam时的情景。太阳烤着赤裸裸的土地，灼雾蒸腾，他在加油站的便利店里，用最后一颗子弹打碎了监视器，拿空荡荡的枪管对着店员，用他那带着罗马尼亚口音的英语，“操”字连发，企图从那台收银机里获得足够他下两周生活的钱。犯罪带来的熟悉而令人厌恶的快感使他头上的伤口隐隐作痛。门外闯进来一个大个头的黑人，他用手枪比划着，让那黑人老老实实跪在了一旁；片刻之后，又走进来一个像是未成年的男孩子，喊了一声Harlan或是什么其他——接着看向了Nigel；那男孩子皱了皱眉头，

“你是在抢劫这家便利店吗？”

Nigel瞪了那男孩一眼，继续用枪管比划着，让那男孩和黑人跪到一起去；那男孩却看着他，对那黑漆漆的枪管无动于衷，

“可是，店老板刚刚已经按下报警器了。”

心下一凛，Nigel的手枪在手中转了一圈，“咣”地一声敲在了店员的脑袋上。那穿着脏兮兮的制服的男性店员像是条软趴趴的海带一样倒在了地上；为自己抢劫之路的不顺而心烦意乱，抬手敲晕了黑人以后，Nigel再次拿枪管对准了未成年，

“把钱拿出来，所有的。还有这家伙的，快点。”

未成年看着他，继续皱着眉头，

“可是我不能给你。”

我他妈知道你不能给我！我没有叫你给我！我他妈在抢劫！

Nigel几乎要咬碎了牙。他不知道警察还有多久会来到这里；未成年对着他耸了耸肩膀，

“我没有足够的钱来供你花销。我正在搬家，我的钱不能交给你。”

“你搬家关他妈老子屁事！”

Nigel冲着未成年骂道。他只是要钱而已，他刚刚踏上美国的土地，他一文不名，他穷得像个流浪汉。可那未成年却还是摇了摇头。他气急败坏，他急火攻心。他上前一脚将未成年踹翻在地上，枪管伸进未成年的嘴里，

“给老子钱，或者给老子命——”

可那未成年居然伸手将枪管从嘴里拔了出去，眨了眨眼睛，

“先生，我真的没有钱。”

这人他妈的有病。这人他妈的有病！——Nigel简直要被气得发疯；如果不是因为他已经听到了警铃的声音，他恐怕忍不住要将这个未成年打得满地找牙。他在未成年的身上摸索起来，摸过那男孩瘦弱的大腿，摸向男孩的裤兜，摸出男孩的钱包来揣进怀里，拔腿就跑。他躲在便利店门后的垃圾桶里，一直等到警车的声音呼啸着离去；他浑身发臭，他简直要被垃圾熏得昏迷不醒。他从垃圾桶里翻出来，绕到店门口，枪托又是一圈，敲昏了一个前来加油的倒霉蛋。他跨上那男人的车，扬长而去；他在后视镜里看到了站在便利店门口的少年，那少年显得手足无措；他点了根烟，烦躁地加速，车尾扬起一阵狂野的浮灰。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

知道他在便利店抢劫的那只钱包的主人并不是未成年，是三个小时以后的事情。他开进了加利福尼亚，耗尽了油，他将车扔在了路旁，顺便卷走了车上一切可以拿来用或者拿来卖的东西。他从钱包里抽出小额的纸币来，住进肮脏破烂的小旅馆，叼着他抽不惯的美国烟，翻动着钱包主人的证件，Adam Raki，29岁。29岁，他妈的长那么一张脸，又是那样一番举动，究竟是发育不全还是有病，Nigel难以判断。不，发育不全也是有病，总之就是有病。

他想起自己遥远的29岁，穿着牛仔裤，捂着刀口，躺在咖啡店上面的小阁楼上，全然不知自己正沉浸于此生最大的背叛的起点之中，等待着未来的遍体鳞伤。咖啡豆的气息此时回忆起来几近腐败，大提琴的琴弓如同割在颈间的刀片一般来来回回。

——他遥远的29岁。

他在第二天的下午，照着钱包里夹着的手写纸片上的地址敲开了一扇挂着302的号码的木门，看到了满屋子的纸箱和坐在纸箱上吃着意面的Adam Raki. 他把只剩下证件的钱包甩到Adam面前，倚在门框上要求Adam向他交保护费；在他的印象里，这种看起来满脸稚气的家伙必然是书呆子，书呆子必然胆小如鼠，胆小如鼠的家伙的钱必然手到擒来；可那青年——他还是喜欢把这个30岁的家伙当成小屁孩，只是放下了意面，

“可是，先生，我在吃饭。”

——傻，装傻，不怕死，Nigel简直难以给这个青年做出任何定义。他一拳捶在门框上，

“我他妈只是要钱！把钱给我！”

“我需要先吃饭。吃完饭，我还需要收拾家。”

“我！只！要！钱！”

“可我要先收拾家，先生。我要收拾完家才能去银行。”

“你还要去银行？！”

“你拿走了我所有的现金。我必须去银行。退一步来讲，我昨天就想告诉你了，先生，抢劫是违法的。”

Nigel仰起头做了个深呼吸。他的拳头握紧，胳膊发抖，发根仿佛要扶摇而起。他两步走上前，揪起Adam的领子来，左右啪啪两个耳光，撂下一句“我明天再来”，将手中轻飘飘的年轻人扔回了那一摊纸箱上。

他的第一次上门敲诈失败。他愤怒地上了一层楼，随意敲开一扇门，拿到了200刀；再敲开一扇门，又拿到了300刀。妈的，抢劫从来就没有这么难，敲诈也和自己记忆中的一样简单。他这辈子做过无数次坏事，杀过无数人，只爱过一次，爱错了人。他善于做一个恶人，他只善于做一个恶人。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

Nigel躺在Adam家的阳台上回忆着自己究竟来要了几次保护费的时候，本没有想过将这个话题进行严肃讨论，然而Adam却翻出了日历来，数着上面划着红圈的日子。那些日子里，Adam总是担惊受怕，只是Nigel从来不知道。他连续七天敲开了Adam的门，连续六天什么都没要到。他抢其他的人家，抢喝得东倒西歪从酒吧走出来的年轻人，抢一脸猥琐的嫖客，手枪里再次装满了子弹，枪管擦得铮亮，反射着圣弗朗西斯科的夜灯。他不再潦倒，不再缺钱，他却无法原谅不能从Adam那里抢到钱的自己。他无法原谅不让自己抢到钱的Adam. 他已经打了Adam几记勾拳，十几个耳光，他在第七天敲开门的时候发现昨天下手太重，Adam的脸依旧肿着。那是一个周五的晚上，Adam似乎刚刚下班，身上还穿着一件抵御夜寒的薄薄的外套。

他还是靠在门边，脸上的表情参杂着不耐烦和老友相见一般的笑容——想来或许令Adam毛骨悚然。那青年终于将和自己的外套一样薄的美元放在了Nigel的手心里，

“我只取出来这么多。我还需要生活。”

Nigel看着眼前的Adam：侧过脸，低着头，回避着自己的视线，回避着自己的手，回避着自己身上的烟味，回避着自己。他已经达成了他的目的，他已经从Adam这里抢到了钱。他叹了口气，将钱扔回了Adam身旁，

“——你为什么不报警？”

“我……我不会报警。Harlan不在身边，我不知道怎么和警察打交道。”

Adam依旧没有看向他。Nigel不禁开始怀疑这青年是个智障——发育不全。毫无岁月痕迹侵袭的脸，和毫无岁月痕迹侵袭的脑子，或许。

“先生……可以请你离开了吗？我要看星星了。”

青年指了指床边立着的望远镜。Nigel想起来前几天，自己曾经把Adam扔到望远镜上过；看来那望远镜并没有被自己砸坏。无趣的爱好。

他瞟了一眼地上的钞票，又抬起头看了一眼身子有些哆嗦的Adam. 他伸出手，扳过Adam的脸，强迫对方和自己对视；他铁一般的手指掐痛了Adam的脸颊，那孩子咬住了嘴唇，忍耐着疼痛的呻吟，瞳孔与Nigel对视了一瞬，飞快地瞥向了一旁。Nigel不知为何，一声叹息。他摇了摇头，接着转山走出了Adam的房间。

他在来到美国以后遇到过各种各样的障碍，没有一样比Adam更难解决。当时如此，现在亦是如此。那天晚上，他行走在Adam所在的公寓之外的街道上，抬起头看着被灯光照亮的夜空，思索着Adam能在这样的夜里看到什么。无趣的爱好。只是再怎么无趣的爱好也比自己更有趣：比一个恶人有趣。他想起Adam肿着的那半张脸，想起Adam早起时那乱蓬蓬的发卷，想起Adam侧过去的面部曲线。

他绕到楼后，抬头看向Adam的望远镜伸出的窗口，扬起的嘴角里夹了一支烟。他想知道坐在望远镜后面的Adam是什么样子；但是他已经勒索成功了，他不需要再想起Adam了。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

Nigel再次见到Adam是在初秋，或许是在他勒索成功之后过了十几天的时候。十三天的时候，Adam翻着手头的日历纠正他说。Nigel摆摆手，点了点头，叫Adam来自己身边坐下，摸了摸Adam的卷发。

在他勒索Adam成功之后过了十三天的傍晚，他从进行药品交易的酒吧中出来，看到Adam抱着纸袋子，瑟缩着穿过乱哄哄的街道。地铁维修导致线路停运，Adam不得不抱着从超市买来的两周份的意面和奶酪穿过刚刚开始发疯的城市。Nigel站在酒吧门口，喊了一声Adam的名字。他说Adam在听到那一声叫喊之后，跑得如同受惊的兔子；Adam说他尽了全身的力气去跑，却还是没有躲过Nigel. Nigel自豪地笑了笑，笑容又有些苦涩，

“我毕竟是能追得上汽车的人，Darling.”

Adam什么也没问，老老实实地顺着Nigel手臂的力量靠在了Nigel的胸口。

Adam听到了那一声叫喊，扭过头，看到了站在酒吧闪烁的霓虹灯下的Nigel；Adam开始跑，他的背包挂在身上，随着他的步伐敲打在他的胯部，哒，哒，哒，哒。纸袋里的意面掉了出来，Adam跑出去几步，又扭头看了一眼掉在地上的盒子，准备小跑回去将那用来周日吃的意面捡回袋子里；就是在这时，Nigel一个冲刺上前，将Adam按在了地上。纸袋里的盒子稀里哗啦掉了一地，其中一只砸在了Nigel的背上，接着反弹，落地，散在了两人旁边。他瞪着眼，喘着气，

“你他妈的跑什么？没听见我喊你么？”

Adam在他的身下皱着眉头，身子不知是因为疼痛还是因为恐惧瑟瑟发抖。这和Nigel第一次将他按在地上时完全不一样了。

“你会抢我的钱，会打我。我必须跑。”

他听到Adam简简单单地回答道。他已经握紧了的拳头突然丧失了动力，他打Adam，Adam跑。他不想让Adam跑，他就不能打Adam. 他抿了抿嘴，坐起来，放开了Adam. Adam在地上躺了片刻，接着吃痛地站起来，开始捡拾地上散落的纸盒。意面、意面、意面、意面、奶酪、奶酪、奶酪、奶酪。Nigel有些数不过来。他那时候想，如果让他成天这么吃，吃不完这么多，他就要把厨子的脸按在煎锅里摊成一张印度飞饼。

“你这是要他妈干什么？在你家里开奶酪意面派对么？”

他冲着Adam蹲在地上的背影问。那青年没有看向他，只是摇了摇头，

“我在这里没有朋友。我不开派对。这些都是我自己吃。”

捡完了东西的Adam站了起来。他的纸袋扯破了，他抱着东西的样子看起来滑稽可笑，他脸上的表情满是困惑。不知为何，这个一米八的年轻人，在怀中那一堆食物的对比之下，看起来异常单薄。Nigel啐了一口，命令Adam等在原地，回到酒吧里找老板要了个纸袋。他站在酒吧的橱窗前，看着在马路对面茫然而不安地等待着自己的Adam：妈的，妈的，妈的。他在心中爆着粗口，回到Adam身边，将Adam手中抱着的东西全数塞进了纸袋里。一个恶人偶然施展出的善意：这让他觉得恶心，觉得难以适应。他上一次施展善意，还是对着Gabi的时候。看看他都得到了什么？

Adam抱着新的纸袋，歪着头看着他。犹豫了片刻，那青年对着Nigel说了句谢谢。Nigel感到很可笑，他哼了一声，

“你对着一个自己恨不得转身就跑的家伙说什么谢谢？”

“你帮助了我，我需要说谢谢。……这是一种社交礼节。”

“你把人与人之间的交流搞得像是公式一样。”

“这是我能做到的极限，先生。”

“我不是什么狗屁先生。我叫Nigel.”

“好的，Nigel. 我叫Adam. Adam Raki.”

“——你没有必要在恶人对你报上名字的时候回馈给对方你的名字。何况我已经知道你叫什么了，Adam.”


	5. Chapter 5

05.

他认为他不需要再想起Adam了，于是他很长一段时间里都没有再想起Adam，除了在酒吧门口遇到Adam的时候，这种执着中断过一次。那之后，他想了Adam两天，又觉得自己大概没什么必要继续想起Adam. Adam和他所在的世界大概不会有重合的一天，除了被勒索的时候。他会想起Gabi，想起Charlie，想起子弹穿过自己额头的那个瞬间，想起自己从濒死中复生的感觉。他躺在黑道特有的黑医的手术室里，鼻腔里是消毒水和血的味道，天花板上生着霉菌，生命力像他一样蓬勃。他反手给了床边的Darko一个耳光，救老子干吗，你他妈救老子干吗。

Darko问他要不要杀了Gabi和Charlie，他说不要。他说我滚。他休养了几个月，来到了美国，遇到了Adam. 他的手腕上依旧缠着回忆的绳索，那绳索上粘黏着天花板上的霉菌，带着过去的腐臭味，追随他，微尘掉落在每一个他留下的脚印上。

他再次想起来Adam的时候，那天晚上星星亮得惊人，秋日的夜晚天高地阔，流水声声穿过他的耳膜。他站在河边，打牌输了钱，突然觉得自己的人生他妈的就是屎。他把自己手上的银链子扯下来扔进了河里，然后他想起了Adam，于是他沿着星星指引的方向来到了Adam的家门口。

Adam开门，开门花了很久。他不知道是因为青年忙于什么还是因为青年产生了犹豫,他的声音很有辨识性，他的口音如是。他很欣慰Adam最终还是开了门，不管是出于自愿还是迫于那隔着一扇门的淫威。他靠在Adam家的门口，像他每次所做的那样，身子斜倾，看着眼前的青年。青年的焦虑写在脸上，

“你来这里干什么？——我没有钱。我还没有发工资，——Ni、Nigel.”

或许对于Adam来说，连念出Nigel的名字都是一种挑战。Nigel仍记得那个生涩地念着他名字的声音。但那时候，他想不到有那么一天，这唤着他名字的声音会染上情欲的色彩。他在离开罗马尼亚后睡过的女人很多，但他从来没想到过自己会和男人上床。但这对他而言都不是那天晚上、他沿着河道跑去找Adam时他在想的内容，也不是他那时会想到的内容。他只是想起Adam，他就去找了Adam.

“我不是来找你要钱，”

他对Adam说，他有那么一瞬发现自己并不知道自己要来干什么。于是他挂起了一个敷衍的微笑，

“我只是来找你说话。”

“……你在笑吗？”

Adam看着他的脸问他。他点点头说是。于是Adam接着问他，

“那你不会打我？”

“我不会。”

他做出了一个自己都不能保证的决定。Adam权衡了一瞬，接着侧过了身子，将Nigel让进了房间。

当他走进房间后，Adam伸手关掉了屋子里的灯。他的眼前出现了一幅映在天花板上的宇宙，广阔一如他在屋顶上同Gabi共同呼吸的银河。

他感到被自己扔掉的银链子又缠回了手臂上，霉菌蒙蔽了他的瞳孔，琴弓穿刺着他的心脏，琴弦勒紧了他的喉咙。他转过脸，他看到了带着一脸快乐看着天花板的Adam。

“你为什么要给我看这个？”

他问。

“我没有给你看这个。我只是自己在看这个，而你来了。而且，这很美。我现在展示的是——”

Adam回答，Adam开始絮絮叨叨。Adam接着还说了些什么，他一句话都没有听懂。什么星系，什么星座，什么星。星星，星星，星星。当他和Gabi在一起的时候，他们什么都不懂，他们坐在屋顶上，看着星空，点着礼花，呼吸银河投下的光芒。他在这里，在这逼仄的房间之中，看着低矮的天花板，被琴弦勒紧了喉咙。他沉默着从Adam的身边站了起来，沉默着去冰箱里找啤酒，沉默地发现自己什么都没找到。

“我去买点酒来，”

他对Adam说，之后他再度站在了Adam家的楼下，抬起头看向了探出窗户的望远镜和那投射在天花板上的星光。他抽了根烟，捻灭了烟蒂，离开了那条寂静的街道。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

他再去找Adam，又是几个月之后，又是在一个星星很亮的夜晚。星星很亮的时候，他就会想起Adam，以前他只会想起Gabi. 想起Gabi让他痛苦，于是他决定在这种晚上想起Adam. 想起Adam了，就忍不住想去找Adam，于是他就去了。可Adam不在，Adam家的窗户没有亮着，天花板上也没有投下星空的光。大门紧锁，Nigel踹了两脚依旧无人应门。

Adam不在这件事对他莫名地打击很大，就像自己一直前往的游乐园突然关闭了一样。他靠着Adam家的大门坐下，点着烟，开始思考自己为什么会给出这样的定义，是不是因为他知道自己是个彻头彻尾的恶人。他以前是不知道的，他以前以为恶人也可以爱人，恶人的爱人可以不是恶人。

把Gabi带进他的世界给他的感觉很美好，他感到自己在和Gabi融为一体。融为一体的东西却又被强行剥离，那比没有融为一体要痛得多。他摸着自己额头上的枪洞，那是Gabi借他人之手的射击，那是Gabi从他身上的剥离。可Adam很傻，有些固执，有些愣，他不能把这种人带进自己的世界去。他们不能融为一体，他们剥离的时候就不会很痛。现在想来，融合本身就是剥离的前提，Nigel这番想法颇有些自我矛盾。但他那时候只觉得，不可能进入他的世界、不可能与他融为一体的Adam，就是废土之外的游乐园，是可以让他暂时摆脱恶人身份的栖息之所。他擅长当恶人，但恶人有时候也会羡慕普通人的生活，就像普通人羡慕恶人手枪绕着指尖一转便可以逍遥法外一样。哪怕有一天暴尸于荒野之上，或者，楼顶之上，至爱之人面前。

他在Adam家门口坐了半个小时，留下一地的烟屁股，转身走人。走到楼门口，他又站了十分钟，直到发现自己的短袖衬衫已经远不足以抵御初冬的寒冷。他正准备离开，却听到Adam在背后叫他。于是他非常没出息地迅速转过了头，

“你他妈去哪儿了？”

他张口便问，肢体语言催促着Adam赶紧进楼，Adam却对他的肢体语言视而不见，站在那里，告诉自己在天文馆加班。冻得浑身哆嗦的Nigel拽住了Adam的胳膊开始往楼上走，接着在Adam的家门口看到了自己留了一地的烟屁股。他在那一瞬间有些尴尬。

Nigel后来对Adam说，他看到烟屁股那一瞬间感到的尴尬，想来就是踏入游乐园之后的廉耻之心，想来就是爱情的开端。只是他那时候完全没有意识到，那之后他也花了很久才意识到。他弯下身去，捡干净了地上的烟屁股，握在手心里，扔进了走廊尽头的垃圾桶，手上留下一股浓烈的烟臭味。十分钟以前，他坐在无人的走廊里，靠着冷冰冰的门，觉得四下寂静，脑子里灌进迷幻的虫鸣，眼前似乎看得到走廊里的浮尘在慢镜头飘动，夜晚的楼道里打进来黄昏或黎明时分那慵倦的光，让他想起小时候短暂的安详岁月，让他足以忘记那之后几十年的浮浮沉沉。十分钟后，他带着一手的烟屁股味，告诉刚刚回家的Adam他想喝酒。

“可是我不喝酒。”

“我喝。”

“我家里没有酒。”

“那我去买。”

“上次你说你去买，你就不见了。”

于是Nigel就愣在了那里，粗暴地愣在了那里。后来，他问过Adam那时候为什么要那么说，Adam说自己只是在陈述事实。这问题回答得直白，一如当时Nigel的呆怔一样粗暴。只是那天晚上，从呆怔中缓过来的他，忍不住伸出手去，第一次摸了摸那个看到自己抬起手就闭上眼缩紧了身子的青年的卷发，感受到青年的脑袋在自己的手掌下颤抖。他收回手去，一句话都没说，转身从游乐园中走掉了。


	7. Chapter 7

07.

Adam家附近的路灯的光线柔和，四下全无红灯区里此起彼伏的野合声，让Nigel觉得有些不真实。他竟然可以听到皮鞋碾在沥青之上，嚓嚓作响；草丛中有动物爬动的声音，野猫在墙壁上蹿跳。

他出现在Adam的家附近，有时候颇能带来一些他习以为常的效果。在这种入夜之后就会步入安宁的街区里，Nigel就是水中那一粒扎眼的油。带着孩子的女人在看到他后会小心翼翼地将孩子移到离Nigel较远的那一侧，仿佛Nigel是一条见谁咬谁的疯狗。Nigel是很疯，但是他不是狗，他也不咬人，他只打人。但他不打妇女，不打小孩，现在他也不打Adam. 他一手夹着烟，另一手拎着小蛋糕和六听装的啤酒，小蛋糕的盒子歪斜，难以想象里面已经糊成了什么样。他敲开Adam家的门，Adam还在吃晚饭，奶酪意面的味道让他想起游乐园里的可丽饼和棉花糖。初春的季节，这是他的第五次造访。

他第三次来的时候，Adam在拆电脑，或者装电脑，他记不清，只记得满地的零件和Adam额头上反射着灯光的汗珠，手上的灰尘，脸颊上的红晕，卷起的袖子下是两条细瘦的胳膊。他把自己的胳膊放在Adam的胳膊旁比了比，有点幼稚地得意。第四次来的时候，Adam正在用电脑调控AI或者什么东西，还兴致勃勃地让Nigel和电脑说话。Nigel觉得莫名其妙，但是他从未见过Adam那般神采奕奕，他便还是对着电脑说了话。电脑朝他问好，Adam脸上写满了成就感，望向Nigel的眼睛里是Nigel没有见过的开心。接着他和Adam一起看了一部讲述一个男人爱上人工智能的电影，他喝着酒，抽着烟，胳膊搭在Adam靠着的沙发椅背上。Adam在看电影的中途睡着了，手中摊着一本讲述人工智能的比Nigel的手臂还要厚的书。Nigel将书合起来放到一旁，把Adam抱上了床，关掉了电视，把自己留下的六只空空的啤酒罐扔进了垃圾桶。他坐在床边抽了一支烟，将烟熄灭在他只有来找Adam时才会带的便携烟灰缸里，临走前关上了Adam房间里的灯。

第五次来的时候，他带了小蛋糕，他觉得自己有病。他只是走在路上就看到了蛋糕店，看到蛋糕店就想起自己正在去找Adam的路上，至于他为什么买了蛋糕，和他为什么要去找Adam一样，至今都是未解之谜。Adam还是会回避他的视线，Adam却不再因为他的一举一动而一惊一乍。他有些开心，或许正是因为这一点，他买了小蛋糕。他把边缘的奶油已经糊掉的小蛋糕从盒子里拣出来递给Adam，Adam看着他，说了谢谢，吃完了意面，又带着一脸的忐忑吃完了小蛋糕。

Nigel还从未看到过什么人会带着那样的表情吃小蛋糕，仿佛小蛋糕里有毒。于是他便生气，他便问Adam那表情什么意思。Adam舔舔嘴唇，告诉Nigel蛋糕很好吃，只是他很少吃。Adam还有什么想说，只是三番五次看了Nigel几眼，把话又吞了回去。Nigel有些气躁，手在桌子上拍了一下，拍得Adam又变成了一只受惊的兔子；他的手臂又没了力气，软绵绵地伸上前，摸了摸Adam的头发。

那天晚上，Adam在窗边，调试着望远镜，嘴中念念叨叨地说着什么，一边看着空中的星星。Nigel只是将身子撑在窗台上，手中夹着烟，浑身被烟雾环绕。他别过头去，看着Adam顶在望远镜后方的侧脸，扫过Adam的眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，回到那闪烁的睫毛之上。他发现他开始记得Adam长什么样子了，他开始能够辨识Adam的脸。他重新看向天空，今夜的星星依旧很亮。绞在他颈间的琴弦中，文字撬出了缝隙，他呼吸到了Adam身上红茶与浴液的味道。


	8. Chapter 8

08．

Adam所在的公寓，墙面刷得很白，又位于上坡，Nigel开着车，远远地便能望到大楼的楼顶。他打了Adam七次，他就想起了Adam七次，去找了Adam六次。第七次，他开着车，左手捂着腰部的弹孔，粘稠的血稀里糊涂流了满座。黑医所在之地与Adam家的方向相反，但他躺在地上的时候看到了漫天的星星，于是他想起了Adam，他决定去找他。

他站在Adam家的楼下，抬头，发现302的窗口亮着光。此时已是仲夏，但没什么梦可给他做。他扯着嗓子大喊起Adam的名字来，肺部用力牵动腰上的伤口疼得他两眼发昏。他看到那青年顶着卷发探出了脑袋，

“Hi, Nigel！”

那青年喊道，

“你有什么事吗？”

“我受伤了！”

“你会死吗？”

“我可能会死了！”

“那你为什么不去医院！”

“我马上就去！我只是来告诉你——”

“你现在应该去医院！”

“我只是来告诉你，如果我他妈的死了，有人抢劫你，要他妈的报警！”

“可是除了你没有人抢劫过我了！”

Adam冲着他喊道。Nigel大笑了起来，接着转身一瘸一拐地上了车，哆嗦着点了支烟，倒车出了Adam公寓的院门。他的车开得歪歪扭扭，像极了他额头上的冷汗留下的轨迹。他的嘴唇青紫，视线模糊，他看到Gabi在朝他笑，笑着，然后牵起Charlie的手。他想他或许真的要死了。死之前去一趟游乐园，也是极为不错的选择。

他的车以毁天灭地之势冲进黑医的院子里，他被人从车上抬下来，送进急救室。他脸上罩着呼吸器，两眼翻白，眼睛半睁着，失去了将眼皮完全闭上的力气。他的头随着担架车的晃动而在枕头上左右摆动，他想自己看起来一定很蠢，或者很惨，他想Gabi看到这样的自己，一定会握紧拳头，希望能就这么拔掉他脸上的面罩，等着他彻底两腿一蹬、呼吸停止，心脏不再跳动，身上散发出屎尿的臭气来。可是他闻不到自己身上屎尿的臭气，看来自己大概还没有死，或者离死有一段距离。他的眼球转了转，在因麻醉昏迷过去之前看着脑袋上方的无影灯，想起了那个站在Adam家的窗口旁、抽着烟看着星空的夜晚。他想起来Adam在天文馆工作，想起来下班回来的Adam耳朵冻得通红的样子。他还从来没有去过天文馆。他想去天文馆的欲望突然变得很旺盛，这种旺盛让他在手术过程中梦到自己骑着扫把在空中飞行，摘下星星来砸地鼠玩，Adam在旁边抱着地鼠呜呜地哭。于是他从扫把上下来，怀里抱着很多星星，走到Adam面前，问他为什么哭。Adam摇摇头不说话，只是抬起脸来看着他，地鼠在Adam的怀里挣扎。他把怀里的星星全都给了Adam，Adam不哭了，拿着黄色的小星星一颗颗告诉他这都是什么，这星星背后有什么故事。他坐在那里，扫把在旁边骚动着等待起飞。他踢了扫把一脚，扫把老实了，Adam眨了眨眼。他开始听Adam说话，听，听听得睡了过去，接着便醒了过来。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

上一次从昏迷中醒的时候，Nigel想了很久的Gabi，脑子像是被树杈卡住的齿轮，随后对于现实的追忆让那树杈被碾压成细碎的木屑。这一次醒来的时候，他的梦还没有做完，他迷迷糊糊地转动着脑袋，想知道为什么抱着星星的Adam不在自己的身旁。梦里面哭泣的Adam的衬衣领子歪了，他一直想伸手给Adam拽一拽，可是他睡着了。他醒了，又发现身边其实并没有Adam. 他就叹了口气，接着被告知自己的腿瘸了一条，得三个月拄着拐杖走路。他暂时把Adam放在了一旁，一边和属下聊着怎么收拾放他冷枪的那个傻屌，一边想着他站在302楼下时看到的望远镜的轮廓。他没有在想Adam，他只是在想那架他把Adam扔上去过的望远镜的轮廓。麻药的药效褪去以后，他的腰他的腿都痛得要死，但总好过当年脑壳差点被崩掉。

当年，啊，他竟要用当年这个词来形容那个夜晚了。他掐着指头算着，时间已过去了一年。这一年里，他总共去找了Adam十四次，打了Adam七次，摸了Adam的头发五次，给Adam送了两次小蛋糕。当然，这些数据都是他后来在Adam的日历本上发现的，他自己根本不记得这么多。他还发现自己受伤那天，日期旁边写着，

“……Nigel开着车走了，像是只受伤的浣熊。”

Adam挠着头，对他说自己不知道这样比喻对不对，自己总是很缺乏想象力的。Nigel就把他揽了过来，亲吻过他的卷发，继续看着日历本上的字，

“我想了想，还是决定下楼去追他。可是已经追不上了。我希望他是去医院了，因为他告诉我他马上就会去，而且他可能要死了。我不希望他死掉。”

Nigel看到这里，就抿了抿嘴，接着将嘴唇贴在了Adam的额头上。他在东倒西歪地开着车的时候，不知道那公寓的楼梯上正传来Adam仓促的脚步声，不知道他又一次绝尘而去时，身后还是站着那个手足无措的Adam. 至于Adam为什么不希望他死掉，他一直没有问。他宁可去问Adam为什么Adam会把自己看作受伤的浣熊——事实上后来他也问过了；但那时候他一直没有去问Adam为什么那孩子不希望自己死掉。他发现Adam不希望自己死掉，自己对于死亡就开始产生了一种排斥。他开始对自己的生命有所顾虑，这对一个恶人而言不是什么好事，这让他失去了被称之为“亡命之徒”的资格，这让他有了弱点。他在离开罗马尼亚的时候已经没有弱点了，像全身都裹着防弹衣，不要脸和不怕死都是他的金字招牌。现在他的防弹衣上烂了个洞，满世界都找不到补丁，他只好让他一直烂在那里。

Adam不想让他死，他没办法拒绝这样的想法。他合上Adam的日历本，顺手合上靠在自己怀里的Adam正在读的或许和什么量子力学有关的书，挑起Adam的下巴来开始跟那孩子接吻。他怎么能拒绝Adam这样的期望呢，他可是个在生死边缘徘徊之时，都只想着给哭泣的Adam摘星星的恶人啊。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Nigel能下地之后做的第一件事，就是撑起了拐杖，要去天文馆。走了五步路，脚下一歪，连带着身上扎的点滴稀里哗啦碎一地，玻璃片在地上晃悠着，水珠溅在Nigel的裤脚上，点滴液流进贴在地上的他的股缝里，让他看起来像是失了禁。黑医冲进来，看到坐在地上的Nigel，吐了口痰骂他，你他妈有病是不是，这才什么时候你就急着要出去了？你是想干什么，JB痒了？哪个妞儿让你挂念成这样？

黑医什么样的黑道都见过了，什么样的老大来了他这里都得当孙子。Nigel就只好愤怒地缩着脖子当孙子，否则黑医给他换药的时候必然让他哭爹喊娘。他也配合地啐了一口，呸，我就是去他妈的看个朋友，怎么着了？

看个朋友。他说出这句话以后，才想起来，他不知道Adam是不是自己的朋友。于是他后来躺回床上，继续扎着点滴，黑医在旁边骂骂咧咧地查看他的脚的时候，他给自己找到了去天文馆的理由，就是要去问问Adam是不是自己的朋友。他便又觉得自己有病，回忆起自己给Adam买的那几个小蛋糕来。他又不是唐·柯里昂。可他必须给自己想要去天文馆的这种冲动找一个理由，这个理由就是他要去问问Adam是不是自己的朋友。于是两个多月以后，他就又撑起了拐杖，要去天文馆。

他的脚步不是很利落地登上天文馆的台阶，靠在墙上，越过眼前看起来懵懂无知、大概也确实懵懂无知的孩童们，望向站在巨型望远镜下说着他一句也听不懂的话的Adam. 这么看来，其实他也懵懂无知。在一旁看着孩子们的馆长朝他走来，想要和他说话，他摆了摆手叫馆长噤声，继续望向在那里做着解说的Adam。那双眼睛和他对视了一瞬，眼睛的主人滔滔不绝的言辞停顿了两秒，再恢复时后面说出来的几句话都有些结巴。讲解被Adam结束得很仓促，四下里响起孩童们稀稀落落的掌声。馆长再次凑近Nigel，小心翼翼地打量了他一番，

“真少见，有人会来找Adam. 不过更少见的是Adam能为了某个人结束自己的演说。”

Nigel就不知为何有些高兴，以至于他给了馆长一个很亲和的笑容，脖子上因为车祸被划成两半的脱衣舞女的纹身也显得不那么可怖了。馆长需要带着孩子们离开，又看着Nigel有些犹豫。Nigel就拍了拍馆长的后背，告诉馆长自己不会伤害Adam，接着朝着Adam抬了抬下巴；Adam就弯起眼角笑了起来。馆长看到Adam笑了，也就放心了，带着孩子们噔噔噔地下了楼，留下Nigel和Adam站在望远镜下，黄昏的阳光懒洋洋地打进来，Adam的衬衣领子有些歪。

“你没有死。你真的去了医院。”

那个嘴角朝上的青年站在原地，虽然带着笑容，却局促地搓着手。Nigel便一瘸一拐地走上前，将拐杖支在一旁，伸手帮Adam拽了拽衣领。他仿佛又回到那个仲夏夜之梦中去了。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

晚些时候，Nigel站在天文馆的窗口边缘，点着了烟，问Adam自己是不是Adam的朋友。他来天文馆的目的不过如此，但他在问出这个问题之前耽误了大概一个多小时。他和Adam讲述他怎样开车冲进黑医的院子里，怎样被人抬下来，怎样昏迷，但是没有讲他那个梦。如果他不是Adam的朋友，这个梦就会让他显得非常尴尬，让他想起那掉了一地的烟屁股。

Nigel是不是自己的朋友这个问题或许对Adam有点太突然，Adam站在他的身边，呼吸稍微暂停了片刻，却还是没有转过脸来，只是告诉Nigel，他不知道。Nigel便觉得自己的心咕咚一声砸在了脚上，生疼生疼。夹着烟的手有点抖，心里不知哪来的一股力量告诉他原本的答案就是这样，他在一瞬间里又突然有些坦然。他开始尝试着让自己冷静下来，却又因为发现自己居然不冷静而无法冷静。Adam在他身边，似乎是瞟了他一眼，接着有些语无伦次地说，

“我最好的朋友是Harlan，可是Beth说我只是在依附他而已。Harlan帮了我很多忙，我很感谢他，只有他肯帮我忙。有很多事情我自己做不到。除了Harlan以外，我没有朋友。我想和别人做朋友，但我发现别人不想。我也不知道成为朋友以后我该做些什么，我搞不清楚朋友的定义……Nigel. 我不知道。我大概冒犯过你很多次，我猜你不想跟我做朋友。”

Adam在说完这些话后，惴惴不安地看了他一眼，又把头扭了回去，看着天文馆外苍茫的森林在白昼与黑夜交接之时蒙上层层浓郁的黑影。既然Adam不愿意看着自己，Nigel就选择看向了Adam. 他发誓他这辈子还没有在一分钟里听到过“朋友”这个词如此高频率地出现过。他又想去摸Adam的脑袋，可是他忍住了。他的手插回裤兜里，抬起头来环视了一圈天文馆，想起了那间仅仅是踏进去就会让自己芒刺在背的音乐厅，想起了那些参杂着愤怒和警惕的眼睛，那些叫自己滚出去的话语。没有音乐响起的天文馆里，Adam的眼睛看着森林，看着星星，没有看着他，也没有愤怒和警惕。

“你没有把我从天文馆里赶出去。”

他说。

“为什么要把你赶出去？”

Adam问他。

“Adam，我是恶人。我是个坏家伙。宇宙是你的心之所向，天文馆就是你的圣地。很多人不允许坏家伙走进他们的圣地。”

“可是宇宙包容一切，也包容坏家伙。所有人都有资格来天文馆看宇宙啊，Nigel. ……而且，你不打我的时候，你不是坏家伙。你或许对别人做过什么坏事，可是你会给我买小蛋糕。其他人不会给我买小蛋糕，也不会来家里找我。Beth说我很自私，但是，天文馆是我的圣地，你对我来说不是坏家伙，我就可以允许你进来。这么说好像有些矛盾，既然宇宙已经能包容万物，那么……”

他听到Adam又絮絮叨叨地从逻辑学的角度自顾自地解释了起来；他听到阁楼坍塌的声音，听到咖啡馆的遮阳棚在火焰中劈啪作响，着了火的咖啡豆散发出刺鼻的臭气，浓烟和灰烬将他层层包围。他看到天文馆外的天空繁星闪烁，背后的巨型望远镜逼近他，将他和Adam吸收进去。望远镜变成炮筒，把他和Adam投降外空，他在天空中拉住了Adam的手，Adam骑在扫把上，抓着他不让他掉落。他的烟烧到了根部，烫着了他的手指，他将烟头熄灭在自己的烟灰缸里，脑袋埋进交叠在一起、搭在栏杆上的双臂之前，抖动着肩膀笑出了声。脑袋上的枪洞有些疼，疼到他的眼角也跟着疼了起来。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

躺在床上思考了两个月的问题，在天文馆的窗边无疾而终，Nigel事后回想起来，还是或多或少有些郁闷，还觉得有些丢脸。他从栏杆上抬起头的时候，咧着嘴露出自己不是很喜欢露出来的虎牙来，问Adam自己以后可不可以继续去找他。他觉得自己的姿势很像个小鬼，表情和语言也很像个小鬼，这让他有了一种忘掉了自己的年龄的罪恶的快感。Adam垂下头看着他，那是那天晚上为数不多的Adam看着他的时候——对他说，当然可以。

“你在我面前已经不是个坏家伙了，对吧？”

Adam问他。

他的脑袋枕回到自己的胳膊上去，虎牙继续暴露在空气之中，

“我将在你面前永远不再是个恶人，Adam.”

做出这样的保证后，Nigel就开始在星星不那么亮的夜晚，也沿着河道跑到Adam的公寓里去，过起了一种分裂的生活。不和Adam在一起的时候，他腰里揣着枪，枪托贴着他腰间的伤疤，站在码头的仓库里和人进行毒品交易，或者坐在自己位于红灯区的某间大楼顶层的办公室里，抽着烟喝着酒数着钱剁着别人的耳朵或手指。他的防弹衣从那时就已经开始有了裂缝，只是他那时不知道。现在想来，可能是愚钝，可能是胆怯，他在承认自己爱着Adam之前花了很长的时间。对那时的他而言，产生爱情是很困难的事，产生之后承认，是更加困难的事。他的爱情从来就那么卑微而幼稚。

初秋的一个晚上，他躺在Adam家的沙发上，翻动着从楼下便利店里买来的色情杂志，烟灰掉到自己脸上，烫得他嘴角一抽。他坐起身来，发现Adam有些焦虑地在电脑前捂着耳朵；窗外传来楼下开Party的声音，穿过隔音性能令人遗憾的玻璃，大刺刺地扰乱着他与Adam共处的空间。他本想提着砸碎的啤酒瓶去楼下叫那群人闭嘴，考虑到Adam以后还要在这里生活，他又住了手。他拽着Adam从桌前起来，帮Adam套上了外套，调整着衬衣的领子。Adam一直很瘦，瘦得Nigel总觉得自己可以用晾衣夹把Adam夹起来吊在绳子上。

“我们去喝酒。”

他拍了拍Adam的胸口说道，想拽着Adam出发，Adam却站在原地不肯动。他知道Adam要说什么，可他不知道想要带着Adam离开这样的环境后，他们还能做什么。

“可是我不喝酒。”

Adam果然给出了Nigel预想到的回答；那么，提出一个我觉得有趣的建议，我们就可以去做点别的，他对Adam说道。他已经想好了：否定一切继续呆在这里的提议，否定去草坡上看星星的提议，否定去超市买意面的提议，否定一切Adam提出的提议。他要带着Adam去喝酒，他想看看Adam喝酒之后会变成什么样子。

“我们可以去公园看小浣熊。”

Adam揪了揪西装外套的衣角，看着Nigel说道。说不清是因为Adam的眼神还是语气，Nigel觉得自己在前几秒建立的决心一溃而不可复收，就连“浣熊”这个愚蠢的词都变得难以拒绝了起来。他的生活更加分裂了：昨天晚上，他还在拿成捆的纸币抽着脱衣舞女的屁股，今天晚上，二十分钟以后，他已经和Adam坐在了中央公园的长椅上，看着他完全不感兴趣的毛茸茸的生物翻动着地上的树叶和草皮，他居然还觉得有些开心。

他从口袋里掏出一听啤酒来塞进Adam手里，

“喝了它，Adam. 我答应陪你来看小浣熊，你就得跟我一起看着浣熊喝酒。这是做朋友的第一步，Kid.”

Adam犹豫着接过那听啤酒、拉开拉环、喝了一口、吐出舌头后，Nigel笑了起来。他似乎给自己的问题找到答案了。Adam Raki是他的朋友，是他在美国这片土地上唯一的朋友。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Nigel和Adam当朋友当得很顺，顺到几个月以后他就如愿以偿地将Adam拐进了酒吧里。Nigel对于自己的念想总是很执着，从Adam那里要到钱，去天文台，和Adam做朋友，都是这样，带着Adam去酒吧也是这样。按照他在那时的经验，如果让他放弃执着，他的下场就会很凄惨，因此他来到美国后，对于自己的念想的执着度又翻了几番。一听啤酒没办法让他看到喝醉了酒的Adam，事实上那听啤酒Adam也没喝完，Adam说不好喝。

30岁的男人了，对着自己说啤酒不好喝，Nigel居然觉得很可爱。他想要把那瓶啤酒拿回来，Adam却不肯给他。Adam还想再努力一把；Adam说这是朋友要做的事情，Adam似乎对成为Nigel的朋友这件事很激动。

这种激动让Nigel觉得拐Adam进酒吧的自己很卑鄙，但是想要看到Adam醉酒的欲望却又强烈异常。彼时他还没有意识到醉酒的Adam会产生怎样的后果，他只是想看看第二天早上起来时Adam乱蓬蓬的卷发，红彤彤的脸颊。他坐在办公室里，脚翘在桌子上，眼前跪着一个欠着高利贷的中年秃顶的医生。他的小刀扎在桌子上，刀锋锋利，足以让医生断子绝孙。医生右手捂着裆部，左手捂在右手之上，浑身打颤。Nigel的左右护法押着医生，问Nigel该怎么办；Nigel却收回脚，在椅子上转了一圈，想起一家还算得上是平和安全的小酒吧来。他看了眼表，下午六点半；从这里开车到Adam家需要一个小时。他从椅子上站起来，拿起外套，挥了挥手，

“右手小拇指。一周以后再不还，再剁一根。”

他说出这些话来时，内心是喜悦的，看起来像个愉快的恶人。他穿上外套，拿起车钥匙走下楼，沿着河道往Adam家跑的时候，他就变成了一个愉快的Nigel，一个单纯的叫做Nigel的愉快的人。他的背后传来医生的惨叫与哭号，让他想起引导脱衣舞娘摇胸甩臀的迪斯科来。他开了一小时车，行至Adam家楼下，车门砰地一声在他身后关上，他便什么都听不到了。

他没有带蛋糕也没有带酒，这个时间段，Adam应该刚刚吃完饭。他在从公园回来的那天晚上偷偷拍下来了Adam挂在墙上的时间表，等到Adam从厕所出来以后，又一脸若无其事地将手机塞回了裤兜里。Adam盯着站在那里的Nigel，耳朵竖起来，愣了几秒钟，接着要求Nigel交出手机；Nigel抵抗了一下，旋即发现他想不通自己为何要为了一张时间表扭扭捏捏，他便还是把手机交了出去。Adam从柜子里翻出工具箱，拿着Nigel的手机在桌子前坐下，关机，撬开了Nigel的手机后壳，十分钟以后，挑出来一张芝麻大小的窃听芯片。Nigel的下巴像是被撬开的手机后盖，一时半会儿合不大上。他给了Adam一个黑道式的拥抱，抱得Adam咳嗽了起来；他又一次产生了把Adam夹在晾衣夹上、吊在自己家中后院里的想法，或许哪天Adam从夹子上掉下去了，掉进泥土里，第二年秋天，他就会收获很多很多的Adam了。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

反复意识到Adam很瘦以后，Nigel给Adam买的蛋糕就总是盖满了厚厚的巧克力，再追加一杯奶香浓郁的咖啡。他想让Adam胖一些。他和Adam一起吃完蛋糕，自己喝着酒，看着Adam的手指从袖子里伸出来，捂着热乎乎的纸杯，嘴唇上留下棕色的液体。但是把Adam拐到酒吧的那天晚上，他什么都没带。他敲开Adam家的家门，嘴里叼着烟，像个人口贩子一样，把对于自己的邀请产生了犹豫的Adam扛在肩上，扔进了车里。

“我不擅长喝酒，我也不擅长去酒吧和人打交道，Nigel.”

Adam在车里坐直了以后对着Nigel说道。Nigel一边倒着车，叼着烟的嘴里说出的话含含糊糊，

“我也不想让你和酒吧里其他人打交道。你什么样子去的，我让你什么样子回来。”

“啊。我还以为你要带我去什么派对。”

“没有派对，Kid. 还是说你想去什么派对？”

Adam立刻摇了摇头，表情多少放松了些，肩膀垂下来，轻轻松了口气。我们只是换了个地方喝酒而已，这样的变数尚在我的承受范围之内；再说了，如果我的朋友Nigel想要喝酒，我就需要满足Nigel这个小小的请求——Adam的日历本上写着这些话，旁边画着红星。Nigel在日后看到这句话时，发现日期正是他们第一次去中央公园看浣熊的那天，他说他要和Adam做朋友的那天。

这么看来，自己的卑鄙的确证据确凿，毫无翻身余地。这种卑鄙，按照Adam的解释，源于Nigel完全没有意识到的性冲动。如果他在扛着Adam下楼的时候听到这样的解释，他一定会觉得扯他妈的淡，那时他只认为自己是个好奇心旺盛的混球。他行车到自己想了很久才想起来的酒吧门前，带着Adam进去，找了个角落里的座位坐了下来，四下围着半遮半掩的珠帘，沙发柔软得像妓女的屁股。他叫来服务生，点了酒，扔了两张纸钞到桌子上，让服务生去买巧克力蛋糕。Adam坐在他的旁边，低头看着桌子，听着Nigel和服务生的对话，身子有些僵硬。Nigel就把胳膊环到了Adam的肩膀上，用手捏了捏Adam的上臂，感受到Adam像是个泄了气的球，登时柔软了下来。

“我们等下还是有蛋糕可以吃，Adam. 不需要感到不安。”

他的声音很柔和，柔和到了服务生用异样的神色看了他一眼。他甩给服务生一个眼刀，吓得对方拿着纸币落荒而逃。他收回眼神来，看着Adam垂下的眼睛，某一个瞬间，又想起了Gabi. 那双眼睛上没有浓重的眼线与眼影，瞳孔中也没有Gabi第一次随着Nigel来到酒吧时闪烁着的兴奋。他在那个晚上，第一次感到了后悔，因带着Adam来了酒吧。但是Nigel对于自己的念想还是很执着的，带着Adam去酒吧正是这样。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Nigel那天晚上第二次后悔，是在听到酒吧的音响里传来马老五的《This Love》的时候。“我曾经尽力的取悦她/让她每晚都开心……这熊熊烈爱让我付出惨痛代价/她说再见太多次/她的心在我面前片片碎落/我没有任何选择的余地……”Nigel本想踹一脚音响，让音响闭嘴，可那音响在他头顶上，他踹不到。取而代之地，他听着自认为烂俗的爱情歌曲，靠在沙发的靠背上，沉闷地抽起了烟。他在片刻之前，还在和Adam有一搭没一搭地聊着自己干的那些龌龊事；吸取了和Gabi那时的教训，他在Adam面前毫无保留，可Adam一直没有被吓跑。他总觉得Adam随时都要被吓跑的，可是一年多过去，Adam并没有。Adam还是坐在他的身边，听着他讲那些龌龊事，时不时地扯到科学上，说出的话严肃又正经，比Nigel的要长十倍。Nigel听不懂，Adam似乎也没指望Nigel能听懂。Nigel只是看着Adam：观察着Adam眼神的变化，嘴唇的嗡动，激动起来的时候颤抖的鼻翼，虽然Adam多数时候仍然侧着脸。

Nigel突然沉闷了起来，Adam就感到了什么不对劲。他抬起头看向了Nigel；Nigel那时候想，如果自己的沉闷能换来Adam对自己的注视，他多沉闷几次也是好的。Adam的眼神有些忧虑，Nigel就伸手摸着Adam的头发，靠在了Adam瘦弱的身子上。他夹着烟的手朝上指了指，指着酒吧里的音响，

“这首歌。这首歌让我想起了我的老婆——我曾经的老婆。”

Adam听着Nigel的话，突然瞪大了眼，

“我们是要进行朋友见的那种——关于女人的谈话了吗？Harlan告诉我朋友的谈话是谈这种的。”

Adam的话语牛头不对马嘴，反而让方才嘴里还因“老婆”一词而苦涩不已的Nigel笑了起来。是的，没错，他告诉Adam. 他翻起眼睛来，看着自己脑袋所靠的肩膀上方那张因酒精而涨红的脸，从Adam呼出的气味中闻到了咖啡甜酒的奶味。

“你离婚了吗。Nigel？”

他听到Adam问他。他闭上眼就能想象出一个攀爬在藤曼上的、苦恼地思考着究竟该选择哪一支继续前行的Adam. 他摇了摇头，他想说他死了，但是他又担心这个比喻Adam听不懂。

“她选择了别人——不是我。”

Adam扬起脸，耳朵再次竖起来，像是捕捉着Nigel插在裤兜里的手机带来的轻微的振动一般，捕捉起了那首歌的歌词。半晌，他问，

“她的心在你面前片片碎落了吗？”

Nigel一怔，冷笑了一声，

“没有。我的血，从脑壳里流出来，流在地板上，流成一个心形。是我的碎落。”

“可是血液是流体，用碎落无法形容，Nigel. 而且……我想，你流出来的血，第二天大概已经被清扫掉了。”

Nigel后来对Adam说，Adam的这句话，堪比警察在他头上打下的那一枪。如果他到东南亚的某个寺庙里去，让得道高僧照着他的天灵盖劈那么一巴掌，或许就是这个效果。他突然坐直了身子，扶着肚子哈哈大笑了起来。Adam问他笑什么，他说，他感觉自己这么多年，就是个矫情逼。从今天开始，他再也不矫情了。他的矫情已经被清洁工，用一条海纳百川的拖把，清理得干干净净了。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

多数时候，被Nigel用来骗无知少女喝酒的行为，被他运用在Adam身上，这便更让Nigel意识到了自己的卑鄙。这种卑鄙在他看到本身走路就不是很顺畅的Adam晃晃悠悠地站起来去找洗手间的时候，被快意地放大了。他站起来，扶着Adam往洗手间走，Adam看起来很热。Adam黏在他身上，说话有些大舌头，告诉Nigel，他不知道自己是不是已经进入了所谓醉酒的状态。Nigel说扭头看了一眼桌子上已经空掉的两支甜酒的瓶子，说，你还没有完全醉，你只是有点醉了而已；Adam就站在原地，努力地，站在原地，发懵了几秒，接着摇了摇头。那我明天早上要完蛋了，Nigel，他说。Nigel并不知道Adam接下来说出的话会带来他的第三次后悔，他只是对Adam说，明天是周六，你不用上班，你可以睡很久。

Adam就继续站在那里，不，Nigel. 如果我的生活被某种我无法预期的方式所破坏，我就会发狂。……我有阿斯伯格综合症，Nigel.

Nigel当时在想，Adam果然是个聪明人，连得的这个他妈的什么综合症，他都没听说过。Nigel后来在想，究竟是为什么，让Adam在于他相识近两年的时间里，直到醉酒后才告诉他自己有病。Adam是真的有病，字面意义上的有病。或许这个病症对于Adam而言，正如Gabi对于自己，并不是什么可以拿得出手、随时作为谈资卖弄的资本。他总是在想Adam什么时候会逃跑，想来，在那两年里，Adam也一直是这样。两年以来，Adam和他一样，从来都没有放下心过。两年以来，Adam都在害怕Nigel会逃跑。

他在Adam上厕所的时候掏出手机来，查了半天所谓的阿斯伯格综合症是什么玩意儿，接着感受到了这天晚上的第三次后悔。那天晚上他后悔了三次，都不及这一次来得汹涌澎湃。他把从厕所歪歪扭扭走出来的Adam再次扛在了肩上，出门开车，一路呼啸。回到Adam家时，Adam已经在副驾驶上迷迷糊糊地睡着了。于是他第三次将Adam扛在肩膀上，只是这一次Adam比之前两次都要老实。他打开了Adam书房的灯，看着书架上的书，才发现自己从来不去留意的那些书里，插着好几本和阿斯伯格综合症有关的书籍，还有许多教病人如何努力装得像个正常人的教程。这些冷冰冰的教程仿佛将让Nigel的游乐园飞行到了旷野之中，奶酪意面不再有可丽饼和棉花糖的气味。浩大的园子里，停摆的海盗船下，站着孤零零的Adam，怀抱里抱着挣扎的地鼠。

他回到了Adam身旁，坐在了床边，烦闷地抽着烟，手指探进了躺在床上的Adam的卷发里。Adam明天早上醒来以后会发狂。这种发狂，以一种及其罪恶的方式，给了他一种亲密的预感，似乎只有这种发狂才能让他真正触及到游乐园里海盗船的开关。他在这种罪恶的预感之中又抽了两支烟，回想起自己刚刚认识Adam的时候，那番融合与剥离的理论来。他熄灭了烟头，关上了灯，脱掉鞋子，合衣躺在了Adam身边，伸出手去把睡梦中的青年抱在了怀里，闭上了眼。


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Nigel快睡着的时候，思维飘散在草坡之上，又是一个令人诗意与性欲勃发的黄昏。太阳开始西沉，月亮已经升了起来，但还看不到天边的星星，只有草坡上散落着很多星星的布偶。他看到布偶，感到自己应该给Adam买几个放在家里，感到自己很想去找Adam，感到自己很硬。他转过身，发现Adam就在自己身旁看书。于是他拽过了Adam来，开始让Adam和自己接吻。

Adam很老实但是很笨拙，很笨拙却又很真诚，仿佛他们已经接吻很多次，Adam已经熟悉了Nigel的口腔构造。这种真诚让Nigel觉得自己的小儿子涨得像两人靠着的那棵树，于是他脱掉了Adam的衣服，开始在草坡上和Adam做爱。他很娴熟，脱掉Adam衣服的动作水到渠成，仿佛他们已经做爱很多次，Nigel已经熟悉了Adam的身体构造……Nigel的胳膊很沉，撑在草坡上，把Adam夹在中间，像是两条灌了铅的法棍，连着两只宽大的手掌，中指的第一个指节被香烟熏成焦黄色。Adam的身上有咖啡甜酒和牛奶的味道，体毛稀疏，身形瘦弱，身体像脸颊一样苍白，动作像接吻一样笨拙，划过Nigel身体的手指毫无技巧性，带动那套在衬衣之外的毛衣摩擦草皮，发出沙沙的声响。Nigel脱掉Adam的裤子，看着另一个男人的器官，喉结移动，咽下渴望的唾液，舌尖滑过干燥的嘴唇；他的脑袋埋进Adam的股间，感受到那只总是指着天空的手抓住了自己的头发，头顶上传来Adam清晰而沉缓的呻吟。他恨自己没有两张嘴，可以一张用来伺候Adam，一张用来接吻。他喜欢那漫出呻吟的嘴唇，呻吟和嘴唇都让他坚硬无比……

按照逻辑来说，如果那天晚上Adam没有醒，Nigel便也不会醒，他会一直在梦中做爱，后面的事情就不会发生，那么第二天早上就会单纯地以Adam的发狂和Nigel对于这个梦的愧疚而结束，这便会成为那天晚上他第四次后悔，因自己在Adam身边睡了觉，在梦里干了Adam，产生了奇怪的想法。但那天晚上Nigel只后悔了三次，并没有第四次，因为Adam在夜半时分、Nigel快睡着的时候醒了过来。

Adam醒过来的时候，Nigel还在梦中的Adam身上耕耘，只发现Adam突然不见了，空气干燥了起来，自己的小儿子坦荡荡地挺在那里，草坡上刮过的风吹干了上面亮晶晶的粘液，让他的小儿子看起来丑陋不堪，粗俗可怖。于是他醒了过来。醒了过来，便发现消失的Adam就躺在自己旁边，瞪大了眼睛看着他，身上带着咖啡甜酒和牛奶的味道，闻起来像牲畜的催情药。梦里操了不该操的人，醒来还发现这个人就躺在自己身边，呼吸与自己的呼吸交融，嘴唇近在咫尺，这便足够让Nigel从床上滚到了地上，压着了自己的第三条法棍。

一般来讲，Nigel是不会这么慌张的，可是他在梦里上了Adam. 让他更慌张的一件事是，他发现自己醒来，还是想上Adam.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Nigel从床上掉下去以后，Adam乱蓬蓬的脑袋从床边伸出来，问Nigel摔得疼不疼，还伸出手想要拉Nigel上来。Nigel经过一个短暂的深思熟虑，决定不要告诉Adam自己压着了自己的法棍，况且这根法棍被压了一下，仍然非常的挺拔。他跑到浴室去冲了个冷水澡，让法棍缩了回去，套上衣服走出浴室，手指撸过湿漉漉的头发，准备抓起外套滚蛋。穿好鞋走到门边，他又回头看到Adam正坐在床上看着他，这便又让他想起了Adam明天早上可能要发狂这件事。

“Adam早上可能要发狂”，这是一个非常合理的让自己留下来的理由。他诓了Adam去喝酒，他就要对Adam负责，尽管他也不知道Adam发狂的时候是什么样，自己究竟能不能负的了这个责，但这是一个非常合理的理由，况且Adam还朝自己伸出了手。

总而言之，他给自己找了很多借口，以便让自己糊里糊涂却又心安理得地躺回Adam的床上。夜里太晚，半夜回去浪费时间，不如在这里睡一觉之类，没什么屁用的借口。他形容那时候的自己是被梦中的性欲蒙了眼的鬼迷心窍，一心想留在Adam身边，保护发狂的Adam的想法都变成了幌子，这是很可耻的一件事。他尝试过要离开，尝试的过程中给自己努力寻找留下来的借口，他找到了，他就放弃了尝试。在离开Adam这一点上，他本就毫无任何执念，尽管理论上来说，他应该有：Adam是他的朋友，Adam是个男人。但他对于念想的执着，在方才的几个小时里刚刚让他后悔了三次，因为执着而感到后悔，这就令人讨厌了。人都是要趋利避害的，Nigel活了几十年，自然要懂这个道理。

他被自己找出来的借口劝服，决定留下来，可理智上又觉得不能和Adam发生什么，因此他的法棍在那时还老老实实地缩在那里。他躺回床上，脑袋刚刚沾到枕头，Adam突然凑了过来，声音颇有些醉酒后的慵倦，

“你头发是湿的，Nigel.”

“所以呢？”

“这样睡觉会着凉，你还会弄湿枕头。”

Adam说着，爬下床，从浴室里抽了条毛巾过来。Adam仍然和被Nigel带回家那时一样，裤子原封不动地被腰带挂在屁股上，看不到Nigel梦中垂涎的阴茎。Nigel就躺在那里，思考了一瞬自己是不是对着一个男人发了情，接着得出了一个肯定的结论来。这个结论让他感到了震惊，但是这种震惊并没有持续多久，因为他正处在被性欲蒙了眼的鬼迷心窍之中，这种性欲在他的游乐园里、在星空下被无限放大，以至于使他焦灼，使他感到自己像只没有底限的野兽，像个无法控制自己的毛头小子，像被打了牲畜的催情药。

总而言之，他除了给自己想了几个留下来的借口之外，其他的统统没有想那么多。他只是想呆在Adam身边，想靠近Adam，想抱着Adam睡觉，一切都源于Adam在日后喋喋不休地向他分析的那种使他变得卑鄙而可耻的性冲动。但在那时，他将这种想法划分为对于人类温度的渴望，他的法棍还缩在卵袋里，他还在把Adam当朋友看。那时候他还有些理智，尽管这个理智维持得转瞬即逝。

拿着毛巾回来的时候，Adam踩着了Nigel脱在地板上的鞋，绊了一跤，跌回床上，跌进了Nigel伸出的手臂里。回想起来，那是他们第一次老老实实地正面拥抱，虽然因为Adam跌的角度，两人没有完全对齐。Adam的胸口贴在Nigel的胸口之上，骨盆歪在一侧，下体抵住了Nigel腰部的刀口。Nigel的喉咙咕咚一声，牵动耳膜，感觉有什么东西在耳边炸了开来；颈部皮肤感受着Adam呼出来的气息，还有些烫，说明Adam还没有完全酒醒。他听到Adam在他耳边笑了一声，

“接得好棒，Nigel. 你比我想象的还要强壮。”

他顾不得去思考这句话是否失去了Adam固有的逻辑性，他脑细胞的间隙里被塞满了星星布偶，他感到自己很硬。于是他的手伸上来，扳住了Adam的脸，舌尖挑开了Adam唇瓣间的缝隙，牙齿咬住了Adam的唇瓣，和这个压在自己身上的年轻人接了吻。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Adam没有抵抗。Adam非常顺从地接受了Nigel的舌头，激烈地回吻，如同被Nigel高超的吻技带入了无主之地……这样的说法非常的不客观，只能说是Nigel的一种愿望，但这种愿望又与Adam本身相矛盾，Adam之所以是Adam，就在于Adam不会突然被Nigel带入无主之地，Nigel也就没有指望这个愿望能够实现。Adam的嘴唇和舌头都僵在那里，身体也僵在那里，没有给出Nigel任何的回应，这让Nigel在最初的几秒里有些扫兴。但他突然感受到了缓过神来的Adam的犹豫：犹豫带来舌尖的试探，带来嘴唇的轻扬，犹豫之后的Adam选择了接纳，完成了一个漫长的思考过程。他的吻并没有Nigel梦中的那样笨拙，但颇为生涩，还有些胆怯。这种胆怯使火焰从Nigel的颈部沿着脊椎烧到尾骨，他的手沿着Adam的脸颊滑了下去，习惯性地去揉搓Adam的胸口——又平又硬，什么都没有。腰部的曲线也并不柔软，臀部有弹性但毫不丰腴——看来Adam并没有胖多少，他还需要继续努力——不，自己以前也从未通过摸着Adam的屁股来感受Adam的胖瘦，这个判断不知是否正确——

他妈的。我在吻一个男人，一边吻，还在一边操心这个男人的胖瘦，一边操心这个男人的胖瘦，我的JB还硬得像铁块一样。我他妈的完了。

他一边想着，一边将Adam的衬衣从牛仔裤里揪了出来，手掌探了进去，贴上了Adam的腹部，掌心的茧划过Adam的皮肤。他感到Adam开始抵抗，这种抵抗让他找回了一瞬间的理智，于是他松开了Adam的嘴唇。他发现自己已不知何时将Adam压在了身下，他从这个吻中抽离之后，姿势如同他在梦中的那样，两只粗壮的胳膊将Adam夹在中间，只是Adam胸口的起伏远比梦中的激烈，喘息也更加大声，显得很慌张。——梦里他们已经接吻了无数次，至少Adam在情绪上游刃有余。但此刻，在这间没有开灯的房间里，在这张床上，这是他们第一次接吻，而Nigel突然开始紧张，突然非常不能保证这不会是他们的最后一次接吻。这种情绪本不应该在他身上出现的，这种情绪的出现让他更加紧张，让他的喉结上下滚动了两次。身下的青年看着他，眼睛眨了眨，微微眯起来，

“Nigel……？”

“……嗯？”

“你是为我感到性兴奋了吗？”

Adam的这句话，语气非常像是个中学生理课堂上的老师，像是探索频道的旁白。旁人听起来人畜无害，到了Nigel这里，就变成了用炮筒打进自己嘴里的万艾可。这是他和Adam认识了两年、逐渐熟悉了Adam的说话模式后才能带来的效果；这个青年是个笨拙的球手，永远只会打直球。Nigel感到一种被刺激席卷了全部神经后的颓败，

“操……是的。”

他叹着气说道。他在Adam身上短短地伏了一刻，没有等待Adam的回答，突然直起身子来，粗暴地脱掉了Adam的毛衣。他想要把Adam脱光，想要吻遍Adam毫无弹性的身躯，但是他的手指在发抖。他的手指很粗，又在发抖，这就导致他也变得笨拙，笨拙到解不开Adam衬衣的纽扣。他感到一阵烦躁，于是他暴戾地掀开Adam衬衣的下摆，低下头去吻上了Adam的肚脐，嘴唇贴上那苍白的肌肤，舌头舔过浅坑，心情犹如一瞬的朝圣。


	20. Chapter 20

20.

他在那以后的岁月里，对Adam的肚脐产生了一种迷性的依恋，因他发掘到他吻上Adam肚脐的那个瞬间，正是Adam对他的爱情的起点。“……Nigel亲上我的肚脐之前，我有些害怕。我不知道发生了什么。但是那之后，我感觉我是需要他的，我发现他的爱意沿着我的肚脐传向我的大脑，而我想要做出回应。Harlan告诉我这就是爱情。和Beth那时不同。我没有依赖于Nigel就爱上了他，这和以前完全不一样……”他在翻到这一页的时候，日历本上写得很满，而Adam从他怀里挣扎了出来，跑去客厅喂家里养的浣熊。他盯着Adam的背影开始笑，视线穿过Adam的毛衣和衬衫，用眼睛舔起了Adam后腰的腰窝。

他吻上Adam的肚脐的时候，那青年突然挺起了上身，唇间发出一声惊异的呻吟，接着以溃然之势倒了下去，胸口起伏好似波澜壮阔的山脉。他为这突如其来的变化感到吃惊，吃惊使他朝圣的心情随着庙宇一起崩塌，使他突然冷静了下来，缓缓地坐直了身体。他跨坐在Adam身上，平整着自己的呼吸，伸出手去，小心翼翼地撩开了Adam额头上的卷发，

“你在害怕……？”

他问。Adam不说话，只是惶然地看着他，若有所思。少倾，那青年开了口，语气间满是困惑，

“我们是要做爱了吗？”

Nigel感到自己刚刚平静下来的躯体，因又一颗直球的冲击而止不住地痉挛。他开始需要花费很大的勇气，才能够直视Adam的眼睛，这种立场的颠倒，让他有如回到了那个仓惶的29岁。他在这一瞬间发现，如果Adam不愿意，他什么都不会做。如果Adam不愿意，他什么都不想做。

他在这个数次后悔的夜里，于逼仄的卧室之中，突然开始意识到，他爱上Adam已经很久了。房间里的温度很足，这种意识却让他浑身发冷，胯下传来Adam身体的热度，让他觉得自己像个得了疟疾的病人。他的爱情向来如洪水猛兽，向来超出他所能够掌控的范围之内，向来是他作为一个恶人之时，存留在他身上唯一的人性。这样想来，他开始流连于这间游乐园中、开始分裂自己恶人的身份、开始捡起留在Adam家门口的烟蒂时，那已是他又一次爱情的起点，又一次恐惧的开端了。他的爱情一直卑微而幼稚，一直暴力且自私，却一直充满了妥协与牺牲。这种矛盾使他如坠业火之中，以难以承受的惶惶不可终日为他的人生画上断裂的休止符。他的上一段爱情，始于腰间的刀口，终于额头的枪洞，他意识到了自己这一次的爱情从何而起，却不知道将会以何而终。他在Adam身上颓然倒下，将那困惑地青年抱在怀里，

“我不知道。Adam. 我已经因为让你陷入无法预期的破坏之中而感到了后悔。我不想再后悔一次。”

“可你亲在我肚脐上的时候，我突然觉得这不是无法预期的事情了。这也不是一种破坏。这种事情不会让我发狂。Nigel……”

那青年犹豫了片刻，接着在Nigel的怀里闷声说到，

“我不介意和你做爱，我不怕你对我产生性冲动。因为我也一样……我感觉在害怕的不是我，而是你，Nigel. 我不擅长理解他人的感情，即使对你也一样。如果我说错了什么……”

Nigel躺在那里，突然就想起了自己在天文台上、脑袋伏在手臂之中的那个瞬间。Adam绵延不绝的话语如同河流，河流已经将他的手链冲走，冲向遥远的过去，连带着腐朽的霉菌与尘埃，不再污染他留下的每一步脚印。他亲吻了Adam的额头，迎上Adam看向他的视线，拇指划过Adam的脸颊，

“我很久以前就想告诉你，Adam. 我希望你能够看着我，一直这样看着我。你的眼里有宇宙。”

青年的眉毛短暂地蹙了一瞬，接着伸展开来，唇边挂起一个微笑，

“……你的衣服上有狗狗，Nigel.”


	21. Chapter 21

Finale.

很多年过去，Nigel在开车经过洲际公路旁的那座加油站的时候，依旧会想起自己第一次见到Adam时的情景，想起那个第一次亲吻Adam肚脐的夜晚。第二天早上Adam没有发狂，想来或许是因为Adam处于Nigel的怀抱之中，想来是因为Nigel一巴掌拍掉了七点作响的闹钟，让那电池从后盖中蹦出来，咕溜溜地滚到了床底下。他所期待的亲密感被提前满足，罪恶的期盼也就变得不再有任何必要。他从后抱着刚刚醒来的Adam，嗅着那卷发的味道，分开Adam的双腿，再次进入Adam的身体。他的嘴唇贴上Adam的脖子，引诱着Adam扭过头来和自己接吻，手指划过Adam的肚脐，感受到那青年的震颤，听到自己蓬勃的心跳。Adam转过脸来，接吻之后给了他一个微笑，我感觉很好，Nigel.

此后的日子里，Adam不是没有发狂过，Nigel不是没有被吓到过，他们不是没有吵过架，Nigel也不是没有气得想吐地开车走人。只是每次他开车到一半，都会气得想吐地买了蛋糕，气得想吐地再开车回去，然后把缩在墙角发抖的Adam抱在怀里，两个人互相说着对不起。就算他气的想吐，他依旧爱着Adam那从袖子里伸出来的手指，爱着Adam捧着他买来的咖啡，在平静下来之后絮絮叨叨地对他说着早上看到的NASA新闻。叨叨几分钟后，Adam便会抽抽鼻子，看一眼墙上的时间表，说，Nigel，今天该你做饭了。

他便站起来，自己叫了外卖，跑去厨房给Adam煮奶酪意面。他和Adam在一起已经很久，久到他愿意为了挤进Adam的时间表里，从黑道毕业洗手不干。他带着Adam换了新的城市，为Adam和自己找了稳定的工作，尽管他的金库里还存着大笔足够他们用十年的钱。可是Adam喜欢安逸的生活，他就要给Adam安逸的生活；这就好比当他想要Adam喝酒，Adam就会为了他喝酒一样。

他的爱情依旧充满妥协于牺牲，但已找不到卑微的影子。他开着车，行驶于洲际公路上，带着Adam前往一年一次的度假地。后备箱里的宠物浣熊挠了挠笼子，他对着那航空箱喊了声安静。他的安静喊得很小声，生怕吵醒了身旁睡在副驾驶上的Adam. 他吻了吻Adam的脸颊，他只敢在Adam睡觉时这么做，否则Adam就会对他背一个小时的交通守则。

太阳烤着赤裸裸的土地，灼雾蒸腾。他坐在车里，点了支烟，加速，望向后视镜。那里不再站着一个手足无措的Adam，他的车尾不再扬起狂野的浮灰。

-The END-


End file.
